


Hit 'Em Right Between the Eyes

by scaryfangirl2001



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryfangirl2001/pseuds/scaryfangirl2001
Summary: Robbie volunteers to go to Mayhemtown.Sportacus is volunteered to go with him.





	Hit 'Em Right Between the Eyes

Lazytown is safe. It is a friendly cohabitated town with personal-run businesses and free-range summers. All the children, though there aren't many, are latchkey kids. Everyone is basically an only child who rarely sees their parents, and that's normal. Ziggy is the youngest, only six. He lives with his mom, and no one ever talks about his dad - where or even who he is. She works for the hospital in Pleasantville, waking up early to make breakfast and turn on her son's bedroom light, and coming back home after he's asleep. Trixie and Stephanie are tied for next oldest, at nine.

Trixie lives with her abrasive dad, who works several jobs and they're all in Pleasantville. She also has an older brother who attends college in Mayhemtown. Stephanie lives with her uncle Milford, mayor of Lazytown. Her parents are never talked about, and Milford doesn't do a good job of necessarily raising her, but no one questions it. Stingy is next, at eleven. He is raised by his nanny and butler, though neither of them ever leaves the house nor meet his friends. He claims his dad works at a factory in Pleasantville, as he was told by someone at a young age.

Pixel, then, is twelve. He has two moms - one is a librarian and the other is a veterinarian, but they both have practices in Pleasantville. Jives is the oldest, at fifteen. He doesn't pay attention to the healthy hype, content to lounge in his basement beneath the bakery, playing video games and eating junk. He has his suspicions on what lies beyond the town. Although no one uses the clothing shop, everyone always has clothes to wear and the business stays open. Although no one goes inside the bakery or the grocery store, there is always food around, and the business once again stays open.

Robbie can't sleep again. His twin brother is lying naked on his floor alongside bottles of nectar and bourbon. His lipstick is fabulously smeared, but Robbie only scoffs. He's glad to be a recluse when it means no one barges in on his home. No one seems to lock any doors in the town, and yet no one gets robbed or dragged out of their houses. Robbie locks his bunker with a protection spell and slips a pocketknife into his back pocket when he leaves, but that's how he was raised. He grabs his periscope and pulls it down to find the root of the noise.

Stephanie is writing in her diary on a bench; Stingy and Pixel are playing a mousy game of chess. Jives is nowhere to be seen, as per usual, and Ziggy is being given a talk by Sportacus. Trixie is struggling at basketball, barely ever making it into the basket. Milford comes up to one of the pop-up stages around town, and Bessie clears her throat to have all attention on them. Trixie holds the ball, Stingy steals a bishop from the board, and Stephanie puts her book in her pack. Sportacus drops to a whisper with Ziggy, and Milford sets down his... suitcase?

"Hello, everyone. I am going to be leaving for a few days. At first, I was going to ask someone to watch over you, but then I decided we could all go!"

"Where are we going, Uncle?"

"To Mayhemtown!"

Robbie gasps and instantly emerges from his bunker. He doesn't bother with his strength theatrics and instead apparates behind the stage. He marches up to the mayor, ignoring the distrust in his name being crowed by the children.

"Surely you mean _Pleasantville_?"

Milford looks down at his paper. "No, no. It's _Mayhemtown_. I'm sure of it."

"Pleasantville is closer."

"Ahh, but Mayhemtown is where the business needs doing."

Robbie resists the urge to slap the man. "Let me do it."

Stephanie is instantly suspicious. "_You_ want to help?"

Robbie shrugs in what he hopes is a nonchalant manner. "Sure. I need to go there, anyway."

Stingy pouts. "Then what's wrong with us _all_ going?"

"You'll give me a migraine." He snaps, thinking about brainwashing the entire town to keep them from asking questions. His eyes redirect toward the mayor, and he gestures with an extended hand. "Mayor, let me take care of it."

Milford seems to contemplate this, but he ultimately smiles. "Well, okay." As he's about to hand over the checklist and paperwork, he jolts back. "But just in case, Sportacus!"

"Fuck," Robbie mutters under his breath, too low for the other ears to catch it.

Sportacus jogs up the stairs. "Need some help, Mayor?"

"Yes, I would like you to accompany Mr. Rotten to Mayhemtown and handle my mayoral business for me."

"Of course, Mr. Mayor!"

Robbie snatches the papers away and storms off, fully aware that the elf will have no problems catching up. Sure enough, Sportacus barrels down the path, only to start acting on exercises next to Robbie. For twenty straight minutes, the taller man says nothing but increases his walking speed.

"I've never been to Mayhemtown, Robbie. What's it like?"

"Hell."


End file.
